Degration
by PrimaMalum
Summary: Act 2- Dumpster men is finally out and starting. Different stories of survivors and infected told in Acts.
1. Act 1 Part 1

A/N: This story can change things really fast, so if you get confused or anything please ask me questions and I will be happy to answer them.

This takes place during Left 4 dead 1.

I hope you all enjoy.

READ THIS: My spell check wasn't working so don't complain about my grammar!

The name for this story was randomly picked by me lol. Don't question it.

Enjoy.

* * *

DEGRATION ACT 1 "The green-eyed hunter and the pale white witch" Part 1.

* * *

Rain continued to pour down on the streets surrounding Mercy Hospital as thunder roared in the distance. Everything was silent. A group of shadows moved from one alleyway to the next as lightning flashed.

"Alright...anything following us?"

"No."

"Alright, get the rest of the group over here." A man took out a flashlight and aimed it at the alleyway they were just in. He turned it on and off three times. A group of five quickly ran to the other alleyway.

"Alright? Still clear?" One of the men asked.

"Looks like it." Another man replied.

"Ten people are right here. We got twenty-six others. Shit." One man cursed.

"Relax, nothing bad has happened yet."

"What do you mean nothing bad has happened Bruce? In just two weeks, the whole entire population has become man-eating freaks! We don't even know how many people are left anymore!"

"Keep your voice down dammit!" A soldier hissed. A group of six quickly ran to the other side as another flash of lightning occured. One of the six stopped dead and looked to his right. He saw a figure staring at him with cold pale eyes. It looked as if it's arms were bound together. The man stood still as the figure in front of him stood frozen in sight. The people and soldiers from both sides looked to see why the man had stopped.

"It's one of those ear-piercers! Kill it!" A woman screamed

"Shut up bitch!" One of the soldiers yelled, whacking the butt of his gun right into the woman's face.

"Max! What the f**k are you doing!" A soldier yelled. Right at that moment, the figure let out an ear piercing scream. The man's ears suddenly blew up and blood splattered on both his sides. He fell down lifeless as a pool of blood began to form around him.

"Cover your ears!" The man known as Bruce yelled. Everyone did so. The woman who got hit in the face didn't have time to cover her ears as the sound caused her eyes to tear blood. She screamed as her ears bursted. The soldiers and people stood there in shock.

"I can't take this anymore!" A man screamed as his hands dropped from his ears. His head immediately exploded causing blood to splatter all over the people. Bruce, Max, and a few other people kept their ears covered. The rest of the people screamed and took their hands off their ears in panic. This resulted in all of their brains exploding. Brain matter and what was left of their faces flew all over the alley walls. The screaming finally stopped after a full minute. Max quickly got up and ran out of the alleyway aiming his gun. He saw nothing.

"Where the f**k are you..." Max said under his breath. He made sure his m16 A4 rifle was ready to fire. Bruce looked over.

"Max...is it clear?" He asked.

"Hell if I know!" Max said turning to Bruce. "That bastard is gone and we can keep movi-" He was stopped dead as a long tongue came a rooftop and wrapped around his neck. Max couldn't scream as the tongue pulled him up.

"Max!" Bruce yelled. He suddenly heard a large mass of screams coming from down the street.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Bruce yelled. "Everyone! Run over here now!" No one came out of the other alleyway. Suddenly, Max's body fell from the rooftop and fell into the center of the street. His insides were torn out and his face was torn apart.

"Christ!" Bruce yelled. Bruce looked above him to see a tall disfigured man with boils on the left side of his face staring down at him with a dangling tongue. Bruce quickly brought the iron sights of his rifle up to his eye and took aim at the creature. He released a burst of rounds through it's head and it fell off the roof lifeless. It then released a large cloud of dark smoke that caused Bruce to cough uncontrollably. Bruce couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran to the other alleyway to see what has happened to the survivors. He ran into the alleyway only to stop dead, letting his rifle drop to the ground in shock. The rest of the survivors heads were blown to pieces. Blood was all over the walls. Bruce heard a faint crying noise from a woman moving under the corpses.

"Are you alright?" Bruce yelled. He heard the woman scream in pain and he quickly lifted her up. Her left ear was completely gone and blood was rushing out.

"Please...stop talking...I can't take it..." The woman began to cry as Bruce gently let her on the ground. Bruce motioned the surviving soldiers to run over to his position. They suddenly heard a large array of screams.

"We need to get moving." Bruce whispered to the survivors who nodded in agreement. Bruce gently lifted the woman in his arms and they ran to another alleyway trying to get out of the area. The screams got closer and closer until they suddenly stopped.

"Everyone...quiet..." Bruce whispered as they all halted. The screams suddenly started again.

"Their right next to us!!!" A soldier screamed. They then heard dozens of feet pacing on the ground behind them.

"Shit!" Bruce yelled. He suddenly heard the woman scream in agony. The figures starting to appear, rushing through the alleyway towards their prey.

"Open fire!" Bruce yelled. He heard the woman scream again and he set her down beside a wall. "I'm sorry..." Bruce whispered in her undamaged ear. Tears were streaming down the woman's face. Bruce brushed the woman's hair. The soldiers started firing at the figures. The woman began to scream in agony as the sound of the bullets caused her ear to bleed. Bruce pulled the woman into a hug before taking a colt 45. out of his holster and aimed it at her head. The woman could not see or feel the gun being pointed at her.

"I'm so sorry..." Bruce whispered as he pulled the trigger. The woman immediately fell to the ground. Bruce took out his M16 and pulled back the action lever. He then helped the soldiers hold off the figures.

"There's too many infected sir!" One soldier yelled. "We need to pull back!"

"Grenade!" A soldier yelled as he threw one right into the center of the horde. The grenade then exploded into a large spray of shrapnel. Some of the infected were blown to pieces. Others fell back dead with shrapnel embedded in their skulls. Two of the soldiers kept on firing as the other soldier and Bruce tried to find a way out.

"It's a dead end?! Dammit all to hell!" Bruce yelled.

"How bout this door right here?" The soldier suggested.

"Try it!" Bruce replied. The soldier nodded and proceeded to open the door. He heard a faint crying behind it.

"Sir! I hear a survivor behind the door! It's a girl!" The soldier yelled.

"Open it goddammit!" Bruce yelled. The soldier opened the door only to have his eyes widen and stand completely still. "What is it?!" Bruce yelled. He suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the building. The soldier didn't have time to scream as a girl with pure white skin and red eyes impaled him through the gut with what appeared to be claws. The soldier was pushed against the wall as the screaming girl sliced the soldiers head from the scalp to the chest. The screaming girl continued to claw at the already dead soldier as tears of blood streamed down her cheeks.

Bruce stood there in complete shock and slowly raised his rifle at the enraged girl. The gunfire suddenly stopped as Bruce slowly looked at the other soldiers.

"Their all dead si-" The soldier immediately shut his mouth as the girl turned her head towards him. "Tear shredder!" He screamed as he brought the rifle up to fire at the so-called "Tear shredder". The tear shredder quickly charged up to the soldier and decapitated him with ease. The other soldier didn't have time to scream as the tear shredder sliced him in half.

"You damn bitch!" Bruce yelled as he fired the rest of his clip at her. He didn't have time to react as he felt a sharp pain erect from his back and front. He looked down to see a hand throught his gut. Bruce let blood pour from his mouth as the hand retracted from his gut. Bruce felt all life drain from him as the pain disappeared. His heart slowly stopped beating as he fell to the ground lifeless. The one who had killed him looked at his claws. Blood dripped from his fingernails. He looked up at the pale skinned girl sobbing in the corner. He quickly ran up to her.

"Did they hurt you...?" He asked in concern. His voice was deep and soar.

"No..." She replied trying to stop the blood tears. The hunter looked at her back and grunted.

"They did..." The hunter then told her to sit down. She did so as he sat down behind her. Three bullet wounds were in her back with blood seeping out.

"This is gonna hurt a little." The hunter said. The girl nodded. The hunter took one of it's fingers and dug into her wound. The girl let out a sobbing moan as the hunter successfully pulled out one of the bullets.

"Two more." The hunter said. The girl nodded. As he began to pull the next bullet out, the girl began to speak.

"I got a new nickname today..." She said quietly.

"What is it this time?"

"Tear shredder." She replied.

"Witch, bitch, crybaby, blood tear, and now tear shredder?" The hunter let out a laugh and pulled out the second to last bullet. "Don't worry, I'll always call you Erie." The hunter said reassuringly.

"And I'll always call you Dante." Erie with a smile. It soon faded when the last bullet was pulled out and she let out a grunt in pain.

"Sorry." Dante said.

"It's fine..." Erie replied. Dante walked towards Bruce's body and sighed.

"More food..." Dante said readying his claws. Erie looked away as Dante dug his bloody claws into Bruce's chest. He began to tear out his insides slowly and carefully. He then took a handful of meat and put it in his mouth. He started to chew his dinner until he bit into something hard. He pulled out a cracked bone from the ribcage and threw it towards the wall.

"Damn bones." Dante muttered. Erie walked over to Dante and sat down next to him.

Dante handed her a large chunk of meat. "You need to eat."

"I won't eat any of that." Erie said looking away.

"I know you don't like it...but you haven't eaten in three days." Dante put a hand on Erie's shoulder causing her to flinch. "Please." Dante pleaded.

"Alright..." Erie gave up and took the chunk of meat from Dante's claws. She began to slowly chew on the meat. Dante looked at Bruce's holster and took out the colt 45. pistol from it and pulled back the slide.

"I'll take this..." Dante said as he put it in his pants pocket. They then started to leave. They arrived at a small apartment that had barricades all over it. Dante opened the door and let Erie in. He then closed the door behind him.

"your gonna take a bath." Dante said.

"Why?" Erie asked.

"It's good for your wounds and your body is dirty." Dante answered.

"Or you just want to see my body." Erie said with a grin. Dante smacked his hand on his face and sighed. "Plus my skin is pure white idiot, I don't need a bath."

"You should have grey skin, not pure white." Dante explained.

"And you shouldn't be able to use a gun." Erie said pointing to his pants pocket.

"Just take your damn bath." Dante said annoyed. Erie nodded in fear.

"I'll get a set of clothes ready for you, that damn bikini thing aint working for you." Dante exclaimed.

"Understandable." Erie said.

"Biggest word you have ever said, I'm impressed." Dante said with a grin.

"Shut up." Erie said walking to the bath. Dante snickered before looking out a hole in one of the barricaded windows. He saw a couple dozen infected roaming the outside. One puked on the ground as another one walked right into it and slipped. Two of them were fighting to the death. Another was chewing on an arm.

"Dumb common." Dante muttered to himself. He prepared a set of clothes for Erie then he went to the table and sat down. He sat there for a while staring at his claws. "Have I lost my sanity? Am I becoming one of those freaks? I am one of them...just...different. But...what is left of my sanity...will slowly fade away at some point."

"Damn it all." Dante said with a sigh. He then saw Erie walk out of the bath. She was drying her hair with a little towel. The rest of her body was exposed. Dante stared.

"Don't look asshole!" Erie yelled covering her chest.

"You didn't care last time! Just get your goddamn clothes on." Dante ordered looking back at the table. Erie walked into a bedroom and quickly changed into a black t-shirt and underwear. The shirt stopped at her belly button. She looked in a mirror next to the bed. Her eyes shined crimson red and her hair was pure white. She looked at her pure white skin.

"All of my kind are monsters...why do I have sanity when they don't? Am I special? Or just different." She walked out and sat at the table next to Dante.

"We should go to bed...we need our rest."

"Alright..." Erie said. Dante shut off all the lights and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Erie asked.

"You take the bed." Dante said. Erie sighed and jumped onto the bed. Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He suddenly felt something pressing against him. He opened his eyes to see Erie leaning on him. She nuzzled her nose in his neck.

"Erie...?" Dante blinked twice.

"The bed doesn't have any sheets...I want to be warm." Erie said with a yawn. Dante put his arms around her waist as they both began to fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

Okay, I might change the ending due to it stopping so shortly. My chapters are usually a whole lot longer than that.

I hoped you all liked it. The story is supposed to be dark so don't start with me about happy things lol.

Please review. It gives me writing pleasure lol.

There is a question answer thing. You ask the question in the review section and I answer it.

Example:

Question: When's the next chapter coming out?

Answer: Sometime this weekend.

Also, who thought Bruce was going to be the main character?

I hope you all liked this first chapter.


	2. Prey

A/N: Greatly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School is a time taker.

I hope all of you like this chapter.

Review please ^^

* * *

DEGRATION act 1 part 2 "Prey"

* * *

Dante woke up suddenly to the sound of glass breaking. He looked to see Erie wasn't in his arms anymore. He jumped up and heard something made of glass drop to the ground.

"Erie?" Dante asked uncertain as he readied his claws. He suddenly heard another piece of glass break and a girl scream. "Erie!" Dante yelled as he ran into the kitchen. He looked only to see Erie picking up pieces of glass that dropped on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked. "You worried me."

"Sorry Dante..." Erie said looking down. Dante sighed and patted her head.

"It's fine, just what the hell were you trying to do anyways?" Dante asked.

"I was getting myself something to drink." Erie answered. Dante looked at Erie's hands. Her claws were sharp and big. There was no way she could hold a glass correctly. Dante's eyes saddened and he looked at his own claws. They were smaller then hers, therefore he could hold things.

"Dante...what is it?" Erie asked. Dante took Erie's hand and looked at it.

"What are you-" "From now on." Dante interrupted. "Wake me up and ask me to get you a drink." Dante then let go of her hand.

"O-okay..." Erie said. Dante could see her face was a little red.

"You alright...? your face is red." Dante asked. Erie shook her head and stuttered.

"N-No...I'm fi-fine...I just need some fresh air..." Erie then walked past him to the door. She walked out to see dozens of common infected walking around and doing stupid things such as walking into a wall or somehow falling into a trashcan. Erie sighed as she sat down on the staircase. Dante came outside and sat next to her. Her head was lowered and he couldn't see her eyes.

"Erie...are you alright...?" Dante put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw tears fall onto the ground. "Erie...?"

"Why must I look like this Dante...Why must I be like this...crying all the time..." She began to cry as Dante looked at her.

_"She's so weak...no family...no love...that's why...she needs me..."_ Dante put and arm around her and pulled her close. Erie's eyes widened.

"Da-dante...?" Her tears were no longer water...but blood. Dante stroked her hair gently.

"Erie...you're so beautiful...why do you cry...?" Erie's eyes widened even more only to close slowly as Dante removed her bloodied tears. Her face grew red when Dante began to trace his fingers around her lips.

"Dante...what are yo-" Before she could finish her sentence, Dante gently pressed his lips on hers. Erie's eyes grew wide at the sudden action. Dante released the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Erie..." Dante said almost in a whisper. Blood then fell again from Erie's eyes.

"Why am I crying...?" Erie asked as she kissed Dante gently.

"Maybe your happy..." Dante replied. Erie gasped.

"I'm...happy...?" Erie couldn't remember what being happy was and she began to quiver. Dante pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"I will always be with you...Erie..." Dante whispered into her ear. Erie smiled.

"Thank you...Dante..." Erie said. They held each other for a while not caring about the looks they were getting from the common infected. They suddenly gunfire from down the street. Dante and Erie looked up to see all the common running towards the gunfire screaming for blood.

"Get inside." Dante ordered.

"What about y-" "Get inside." Dante interrupted. Erie ran inside and shut the door. Dante got up and readied his claws.

* * *

(Not far from Dante)

* * *

Two men holding 12 gauge shotguns continued to laugh in excitement as they shot all the infected coming at them. One man had a bandanna on his head and lit a cigarette. He pumped his shotgun and looked at a wounded infected female whimpering.

"Hey Dan, look at this fine lady." The man called to his friend. The wounded female had nothing on except for a pair of underwear.

"Looks like we found a copy of one of them tear shredders." Dan said with a grin.

"True." The man replied. "Damn...this one's got a nice body." He studied the female common that was trying to get away.

"Why ain't this one attacking us?" Dan asked.

"Hell if I know...but...I'm not gonna slip this chance." The man said walking up to the common. Dan tilted his head.

"You got a sick mind Bob." Dan said. Bob only laughed as he knelt down beside the female.

"Alright little girl...let's have some f-" The girl shot up and tried to bite Bob. "Bitch!" Bob yelled as he punched her in the face. He then got on top of her trying to strangle her. "How do you like being strangled huh?! My friends were killed by you bastards! I have every right to kill you!" Bob yelled as he began to laugh. The common let tears fall from her eyes as her eyes slowly closed.

"Bob! Look out!" Dan yelled.

"Wha?-" It was too late as Dante swooped down and sliced Bob's face off. Blood splattered all over everyone as Bob screamed for dear life. "My face! Ahhh! Ahhh!!!" His left eye was gauged out and his forehead was gone, showing his skull. Dante then took Bob by the head and impaled his claw through his skull. Bob was instantly dead as Dante retracted his bloodied claws out. He then took his claw again and stabbed it through Bob's neck. Blood poured out as Dante let Bob drop onto the ground lifeless.

He stared at Dan with ferocity and pain in his eyes. "Why do you do this?" Dante asked. Dan was in total shock. Never had he heard an infected talk before.

"I...I...don't kn-" "Why?!" Dante interrupted. "That girl wasn't trying to kill you right?! Instead you try to have your way with her when she's half-dead!"

"Everyone in this city including you are already dead!" Dan yelled.

"We're not dead...we're just people...infected with something we can't reverse...stop talking like we're just targets for a damned shooting range!" Dante yelled as blood fell from his eyes. Dan pumped his shotgun and aimed it at Dante.

"I don't need to hear this from an already dead monster like you! Burn in hell!" Dan pulled the trigger. Dante quickly dodged it then leaped onto Dan.

"You don't deserve to live..." Dante said quietly as he wrapped his fingers around Dan's head.

"Wha-what are you doing...?" Dan asked. Dante didn't answer as he thrusted his thumbs into Dan's eyes. Dan screamed as loud as he could as Dante then stabbed his fingers through Dan's head. Dan screamed his last breath as Dante slid his thumbs in opposite directions causing his fingers to scalp Dan's head. Blood poured onto the ground as rain began to fall. Dante looked up at the sky and screamed to the heavens. He then got up and walked to the female common.

"Are you alright...?" Dante asked.

"Kill me...please..." The female requested.

"Why...? I can help you...I can save you..." The girl looked right into Dante's eyes. Her eyes were full of sadness, loss, death.

"Please..." The girl raised her hand up to Dante's face and gently rubbed her fingertips on his cheek. "I want to die..." Bloodied tears fell from her eyes. Dante finally gave in and took out the pistol he got from Bruce. He aimed it at her head. Thunder sounded as the rain poured harder.

"I'm sorry." Thunder sounded loudly one more time as Dante pulled the trigger. The round fell onto the ground as smoke came out of the pistol. Dante fell to his knees as blood fell from his eyes. "What...if this girl was Erie...? Would I have done the same thing?" Dante then got up and walked back to his house not caring about the shotguns lying on the ground. He kept wondering one question the whole time as he walked back.

_"Are we...monsters...?"_

* * *

I hope all of you liked this chapter. I kinda got sad writing it. I'm actually making the next chapter today. It should be up in a little while. Please review and Ask questions.

Again, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. School get's me every time.

Review and thank you for reading.


	3. How far to go for love

Like I said, it was going to be out the same day as the 2nd one.

A bit of content in the beginning but no lemon. I'm not a big fan of em so forgive me lol.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

DEGRATION ACT 1 FINALE "How far to go for love."

* * *

Dante arrived back at the house and knocked on the door. Erie opened it and looked at his blood-covered body.

"What...happened?" She asked moving her claw onto his cheek.

"I killed the ones behind the gunfire..." A tear fell from Dante's eye. Erie could still notice it even though the rain was pouring all over him.

"Something else happened...?" Erie asked for she knew he did something else.

"I put a common out of her misery..." He looked down and began to cry. Erie didn't know what to do. She then pulled him close and let him sob into her chest. She put her arms around him.

"It's okay Dante...it's okay..." They stood there for what seemed like hours. "Let's go inside Dante...you'll get cold." Erie suggested. Dante nodded and walked into the house with her.

"Let's wash you up." Erie suggested. Dante looked at her and nodded.

"Take your sweatshirt and shirt off and go to the bathroom." Erie ordered. Dante blinked twice and nodded. He walked into the bathroom and took off his top. Erie then walked in with shampoo and conditioner.

"I'm cleaning you up." Erie said.

"I don't need to be clean." Dante declared. Erie sighed and pushed him into the shower

"Erie! What are you doi-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Erie got into the shower and held Dante down. Both their faces were red.

"You don't mind if we take a shower together...right...?" Erie asked.

"You mean...?" Erie nodded as Dante's face grew redder. She then turned the water on and kissed him gently. Dante stroked her cheek and moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt. She nodded and he began to take her shirt off.

"I want to do this...because...we don't know when something bad could happen..." Erie kissed him again. Dante didn't say anything as they began to enjoy romance with each other.

(Meanwhile)

Blood splattered across the brick wall as an infected fell to the ground headless.

"Nice shot Erik." A soldier said as he pulled the trigger of his pistol, sending a bullet into a commons head.

"Not so bad yourself Odel." Erik replied as he released a round full of buckshot through a common's chest, tearing open it's skin and muscle revealing it's ribcage.

"Cut the chatter you two!" A man yelled as he unleashed a hail of bullets from his m16 into a group of infected. Everything went quiet as smoke came out of their guns. "Alright men! Good work."

"Sir...not meaning to be an ass but...what's our mission again?" Erik asked.

"Damn boy! Pay attention to Dr. Greyson's orders more often! I'm tired of repeating our orders to someone who heard them three hours ago!" The sergeant sighed before he lit a cigarette. "Our mission is to capture all special infected within this area and bring it back to Dr. Greyson."

"What if we can't capture them?" Erik asked. The sergeant pulled back the action lever on his m16 and grinned.

"Then we kill em."

(back at house)

Dante walked out of the bathroom carrying Erie in his arms. He then set her down onto the bed. She was fast asleep and was completely nude. Dante quickly put the covers over her and began to caress her cheek.

"How the hell can someone fall asleep in the middle of..." Dante didn't finish his sentence and sighed. He suddenly heard gunfire not too far away. "Not this again..." Dante looked at Erie one more time and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a while Erie..." Dante whispered as he ran out of the house towards the gunfire.

(Soldiers)

"Shit! Horde!" Erik yelled raising his shotgun.

"Try to capture the special infected!" The sergeant ordered as he brought the iron sights of his m16 to his eye.

"Yes sir!" Odel yelled as he pulled back the slide on his pistol waiting for the horde to rush at them. At this time, Dante was watching from a two story window as the horde rushed at the soldiers.

"Fire at will!" The sergeant yelled as he pulled the trigger sending round after round of bullets into the horde. Odel fired a round from his pistol through a common's head. Blood splattered onto some other charging common as it fell to the ground dead. Erik ran up to a charging common and punched it in the face. The common fell down and looked at Erik only to see a shotgun aimed at it's face.

"Sweet dreams." Erik said with a grin as he pulled the trigger.

"Die bastards!" The sergeant yelled as he sent a hail of bullets into a group of common. Bullet holes filled their bodies as they fell to the ground dead. The sergeant aimed at another common and fired the rest of his clip through it's neck up. It's head blew apart and separated from it's body, falling to the ground dead instantly. The sergeant let out a laugh as he fed a fresh clip to his m16. The last of the infected were killed off by Erik and Odel.

"Clear sir! No special in-" Erik was unable to finish his sentence when he heard a faint crying coming from behind him. They all slowly turned around to see a Grey-skinned witch sobbing only five feet away from Erik. "Holy shit!" Erik yelled aiming his shotgun at the witch's head. She began to scream in anger as her eyes flashed red. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed more and more at Erik. Dante watched closely as the witch charged at Erik.

"Get away from him!" Odel yelled as he fired a pistol round clean through her stomach. The witch screamed in pain as she tried to slice Erik only to miss. Erik took the butt of his shotgun and hit her right where the pistol wound was causing her to scream out to the heavens in pain before falling to the ground. The witch then tried to get up only to get her arm stepped on by Erik. He then took his shotgun and aimed it at her arm.

"Bitch!" Erik yelled a he pulled the trigger. The witch screamed in pain as her arm was blown off her body. Blood splattered all over the ground as the witch moved all along the ground not being able to take the pain.

"Alright! Bag her and tag her boys!" The sergeant ordered. Erik and Odel nodded as the witch tried to move away from them.

"Not so fast!" Erik yelled as he whacked the butt of his shotgun into the witch's face. Dante couldn't stand and watch anymore. He jumped from the building and let out a loud terrifying scream.

"What's tha-" Before Erik could finish his sentence, Dante pounced onto him and raised his claw. Before Erik could scream, Dante slashed his claw across Erik's face.

(Meanwhile)

Erie ran down the street in her black t-shirt and underwear hearing the gunfire and screams. "Dante! Where are you!" She ran into an alley and saw Dante running up to Odel and lifting him up from the ground.

"You don't have the right!" Dante yelled into Odel's face.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Odel pleaded. Dante paid no attention as he brang his claw and sliced it across Odel's throat. Blood splattered all over Dante as Odel died in his grasp. Erie then saw the sergeant aiming his m16 at Dante's head.

"You killed my men! You bastard!" He yelled about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Erie yelled as she ran in front of Dante. He didn't have time to turn around as he heard a gunshot and blood spray all over his right side. He slowly turned to see Erie standing in front of him. She fell back into his arms lifeless.

"Erie!" Dante yelled. The left side of her head was gone. You could see her brain as blood poured out of her head.

"Da-da-dante..." Erie stuttered as she breathed heavily and shook uncontrollably.

"Erie! Stay with me! Everything's going to be fine!" Dante yelled.

"I'm...so glad...I was able...to love someone else...after all...it is my favorite...emotion..." She coughed blood and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Erie...don't talk...I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"Dante...I will always...watch...over you...and protect you..." Suddenly, Erie took one of her claws and cut a line below Dante's right eye down to the top of his upper lip. Blood seeped out of the cut.

"That will be a scar...to remember me..." Erie breathed one final breath. "I love you..." She then lied lifeless in his arms.

"Erie...? Erie?! Erie!!!" Dante screamed. He then looked at the sergeant as tears fell from his eyes.

"You killed her..." Dante said as he slowly let Erie to the ground. The sergeant said nothing as he dropped his m16 since it was out of ammo. He then took out his pistol and aimed it at Dante.

"Stay away from me!" The sergeant yelled as he pulled back the slide on the pistol.

"I'm not just gonna kill you...I'm gonna f***ing murder you!" Dante yelled as he ran at the sergeant.

"Stay back!" The sergeant yelled as he began to fire at Dante. A bullet grazed Dante's shoulder but he ignored it. Dante was three feet away from the sergeant as he took out Bruce's pistol. He then grabbed the sergeant by the shirt.

"Go to hell..." Dante said as he fired the remaining clip into the sergeant. He screamed in pain as Dante tackled him to the ground, taking his thumbs and thrusting them into the sergeant's eyes. He then started to slice the sergeant's head with his claws over and over again as blood continued to splatter and pour everywhere as rain began to fall. Dante screamed one last time as he brought his fist and threw it into the sergeants throat, caving it in. Dante got up and walked up to Erie when he heard the other witch groan in pain. Dante walked up to the witch.

"I'm sorry..." Dante said quietly as he picked up Erik's shotgun and pumped it. The witch's eyes widened as tears fell from it's eyes. Dante pulled the trigger.

(Two days later)

It was bright daylight as Dante walked into an open field surrounded by large buildings with Mercy hospital a mile away in front of him. He looked down at a grave.

"It's a nice day out today..." Dante said with a smile. "No infected are around our house today...no soldiers...anyone..." He touched his scar and smiled. "I like this new look."

Dante then took out a small case and opened it. "This was supposed to be something I was going to give you later on..." It was a silver ring with a red gem on the top.

"I was going to ask you to marry me...we could have a bunch of common infected as the audience and maybe a smoker as the priest." He then let out a laugh. "I put the other witch out of her misery...she's in a better place now...and so are you..."

"I just hope you are..." He placed the ring in front of the gravestone and smiled. "You better be watching over me like you promised." Dante warned as he got up. "I love you Erie..." Dante then walked away leaving the grave alone.

_"We're not monsters...we're just people with an incurable disease..."_ Dante said to himself as he walked back to his house.

End of Act 1...

* * *

I decided to give it a happy ending. I hope you liked it.

Please review!!!

Next act is going to be called "Dumpster men" And will be coming out soon. It is about survivors. Thank you all for reading this story.


	4. Dumpster men

A/N: Act 2 is finally starting. I made it more comical in the beginning but it still is dramatic. Unlike the first act, this will be focusing on six men hiding out in a dumpster.

Excessive violence and language!

Please Review thank you.

* * *

DEGRATION ACT 2 part 1 "Dumpster Men"

* * *

2 weeks into infection...

"Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong Dave? Cat got your tongue?"

"I hate cards!" Dave yelled slamming his cards on the table.

"Hey! Don't yell so loud man!" A man whispered.

"Sorry..." Dave said quietly. Six men sat around a table inside a dimly lit dumpster. It was surrounded by food, drinks, and a lot of other supplies. There was a door leading in and out of the dumpster, which was barred by a metal bar.

"Alright, let's play spoons." One of the men suggested.

"Spoons?" Everyone looked at him.

"Let me explain, Since there is six of us there will be five spoons. We each pass cards to each other and when you get three of the same cards, you make a grab for the spoon. The person who doesn't get the last spoon is out. You then take out all the spoon. Say there's two guys left. Then there's only one spoon." The man explained.

"Alright then." Another man said grabbing five spoons from a box. "Let's play." The six men then began to play spoons. They started to pass cards to each other. This lasted for a full two minutes until one man looked at three aces. He quickly swiped a spoon from the table. Everyone quickly did the same.

"Dammit York!" Dave yelled seeing no spoons on the table.

"Your one lucky bastard." One of the men said to York.

"I know Hugo." York said with a grin. York had a bandanna on his head along with sunglasses and a cigarette. His skin had a sunburned look to it. The man known as Hugo shuffled the cards. Dave was now a spectator. They started to pass the cards again and Hugo got three queens. He took a spoon and everyone soon followed.

"Ya'll sons a bitchez!" A man yelled. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Hey! Not my fault your from Texas Darell!" York said with a laugh.

"Now that's just against my state!" Darell yelled repositioning the baseball hat on his head. Everyone around the table laughed. Darell sat out of the game and sighed.

"I feel your pain Darell." Dave said. Darell looked at him with a weird smile.

"Well then...since I'm in a happy damn pissed off mood I suggest you shut the f*** up." Darell said. Dave burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Darell questioned.

"Your voice is what's so damn funny." Dave replied.

"Daaaamn, is everyone here against Texas?" Darell asked looking around the room. The rest of the men laughed as they passed the cards around. Another man got the first spoon.

"Dammit all to hell Mason!" One man yelled.

"Sorry Brian." Mason replied. Brian then sat out and watched the rest of the game. Three people were left and there were now two spoons. They started to pass the cards until Hugo finally got three kings. He quickly took the spoon followed by York. Mason looked up at them with wide eyes.

"That's Bullshit!" He yelled. Everyone laughed as he sat out. York and Hugo started to pass cards to each other. They both stopped glaring at their cards. Both of them had three cards. Hugo had three queens and York had three aces.

"Now, that's called bullshit." Darell exclaimed. York and Hugo glared at each other waiting for the moment to strike.

"Who bets Hugo for $50 bucks?" Dave asked.

"I second that." Darell said slamming $50 on a small counter. Dave also put his money on the counter.

"You two voting for York?" Dave asked.

"Hell yea!" Brian and Mason replied in unison. Hugo made his move only to get his hand caught by York. They then started to struggle for the spoon. The battle lasted for a full five minutes with everyone cheering for either Hugo or York. Hugo finally got the spoon.

"That is literally! The most! Absolute! Bullshit! I have ever seen! In my entire life!" Mason yelled.

"Ah, I don't care." York said searching into his pack for another cigarette. As Dave and Darell collected the money from Mason and Brian, York's eyes widened.

"York, what is it?" Hugo asked.

"No...cigs..." York said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Aw shit! How long can York go without his cigs?!" Dave asked.

"Only an hour. Any longer then that and he will try to kill someone for another pack." Hugo stated.

"Time to go shopping." Darell said.

"I love shopping." Dave said.

"Alright Queer." Darell commented.

"Only when it's free." Dave replied.

"Ooooooh, so your a free queer?" Darell questioned with a grin.

"You know whats funny about your state Darell?" Dave asked.

"A lot of things apparently." Darell replied.

"Do you know drunk driving his illegal in Texas?" Dave asked.

"What's the point of asking that? Of course I know."

"They have drive-through beer stands in Texas." Dave said causing everyone to look up.

"That is redefining the words Bullshit." Mason said. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Alright, let's get those cigs. Maybe some more ammo along the way." Hugo said, taking a colt 45. pistol from a counter near the door, pulling the slide back.

"Agreed." Darell and Dave said at the same time. Darell grabbed a Chrome Shotgun while Dave grabbed an Uzi.

"I'll guard the dumpster." York stated. Mason grabbed an Uzi while Brian grabbed a glock 18 semi-automatic pistol. They made sure their ammunition supply was good as they walked out of the dumpster.

"Clear?" Dave asked. Hugo nodded as they all walked cautiously through the alleyway. They all hid behind some trashcans and looked across the street. Some common slowly walked along the rainy streets surrounding Mercy Hospital.

"Alright, Dave take out the three on the right. Darell and me will run across and grab the smokes and some extra ammunition. Mason and Brian, Kill the rest on the left." Hugo ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Now!" Hugo yelled as he and Darell ran across the street. The infected had no time to pay attention to them as a barrage of bullets flew through their bodies. They all fell down dead in a pool of blood. Hugo and Darell ran into the gun store.

"I'm gonna get the smokes!" Hugo said. "You get the extra ammo." Darell nodded as he began to look around. Hugo found over twenty packs of smokes and grinned.

"York is gonna love the hell out of me for this." Hugo laughed. Darell walked over and saw a stainless steel machete with a black and red fiber handle.

"Hooooly melon keg." Darell exclaimed as he attached the machete to his waist. "I love my life." Darell said. He then picked up extra ammo for the pistol, Uzi's, and shotguns. "You can't reload a machete." Darell said with a grin.

"Alright! Darell let's go!" Hugo yelled. Darell nodded as they sprinted back to the other side. A screamer walked out of an alleyway and saw the two running back to another alleyway. It let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Cover your ears!" Hugo yelled. Everyone did so as the scream reached them. The loud scream lasted for thirty seconds and they let go of their ears. Hugo caught sight of the Screamer and aimed his pistol right at it's eye. He pulled the trigger, sending a round right through its eye causing blood to splatter out of it. It fell down dead as the sound of the horde could be heard.

"We can't lead them back to the dumpster! Fall back into the middle of the alleyway!" Hugo ordered. Everyone ran to the middle of the alleyway. "Dave and Darell! Hold the front of the alleyway with me! Brian and Mason! The other side!" They got into position and aimed their guns as the horde came from both directions of the alleyway. "Fire at will!" Hugo ordered as they started to unleash rounds into the common. Blood splattered all over the ground as bullets massacred the charging infected. Darell aimed his shotgun at a commons face and pulled the trigger. The commons face was no more as whole head exploded into red vapor and brain matter.

Dave aimed his Uzi at a whole group of infected and pulled the trigger sending round after round into them. They all fell onto the ground dead as Dave reloaded. Brian fired his pistol at the group charging at them. He shot most of them through the head or neck. Mason fired the rest of his clip through three common. They were torn apart and fell onto the ground dead. Hugo Aimed his pistol at the last four infected and shot them all with head shots within three seconds.

"Nice one Hugo." Darell complimented.

"Let's get back to York and give him his cigs." Hugo said. Everyone agreed and made sure the infected were all dead then ran back to the dumpster.

"Here's your cancer sticks." Hugo said giving only five of the packs to York who was yelling in excitement.

"Hell yea! I got my cancer sti- Wait...what?" York looked at Hugo.

"Smokes give you cancer dude. You never knew that?" He tilted his head.

"Damn...I've been smoking these for eight years. I don't have to worry about that now." York stated as he lit a cigarette.

"Alright guys, get some rest. We got some scouting to do tomorrow." Hugo said. Everyone got into a sleeping bag at their own space in the dumpster. They all quickly fell asleep except for Hugo and York.

"How long do you think until the infection gives up or starves to death?" Hugo asked.

"Hell if I know...it could be a week, or even tomorrow." York replied puffing some smoke. Hugo rested his back against the wall of the dumpster.

"I pray to god it's tomorrow." He said closing his eyes.

* * *

Hope you all liked the beginning to it.

next chapter should come out soon. Maybe a week or two, maybe even tomorrow.

Review please, thanks.


	5. Unexpected guests

A/N: I got some crazy plot for this act lol.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Degration act 2 part 2 "Unexpected guests."

* * *

Hugo woke up to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Help!" Someone yelled from outside. Hugo quickly sprang to his feet, grabbing the colt 45. from his holster and pulling back the slide. He opened the door and aimed his pistol. The person he was aiming at happened to be a woman.

"Get inside! Hurry!" Hugo yelled. The woman nodded.

"C'mon darling." She said looking behind her. When she walked in Hugo's eyes widened. The person behind her happened to be a little girl. When they got inside, Hugo shut the door and locked it.

"Quiet, both of you." Hugo whispered. Both of them nodded looking at the men. The girl let out a small cough do to the smoke in the air. Darell woke up and looked up at the girls.

"Hugo? Why is there two girls in our dumpster?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hiding from the infection I guess." Hugo replied looking at the girls.

"Where ya'll from?" Darell asked getting up.

"Texas." The mother replied. Darell took his time to recognize her accent.

"What part of Texas?" Darell asked.

"Houston." The mother replied causing his eyes to go wide.

"I feel I'm at home again." Darell said with a smile. "I never thought I'd see a face from Texas ever again! What happened to Houston? Is everything okay?" The woman lowered her head.

"It's burned to the ground...the infection wiped out everyone there...we're the only ones left." She replied. Darell's face saddened.

"I need a moment..." Darell said grabbing his machete and walking out of the dumpster.

"Will he be okay?" The woman asked.

"He'll be fine." Hugo replied. "You came a long way...get some rest, it's still midnight."

"Dammit all to hell!" Darell yelled kicking a trash can over. "Everything I knew and loved! Gone! What the f*** is wrong with this country! This damned infection! Damn America! Proud and free continent my ass!" Darell continued to yell and scream as tears fell from his eyes. This attracted three common. He took his machete and swung it like a crowbar into the common's head. He then twisted it to the side cutting it into the other's throat. Blood splattered everywhere as he took the machete out of the commons throat then stabbed it into the last one's mouth. He then sliced it upwards through its head.

He took a napkin out of his pocket and cleaned the machete and his face. "Get a hold of yourself Darell...the fight ain't over yet...I'll kill every last sum' bitch till my tears turn dry and my body falls apart." Darell said to himself as he walked back to the dumpster. He walked in to see the little girl wrapped in her mothers arms. He smiled at the scene before laying down next to them.

"You found some new friends." Hugo said with a smile.

"I'm just glad there's some survivors from Texas." Darell said.

"Just be lucky you have some new family Darell..." Hugo stated leaning against the Doorway.

"What happened to your family...if you don't mind me asking...?" Darell asked. Hugo looked down.

"I was in my house...when my mother turned into one of them...she bit my father...in turn biting my sister. My sister then tried to bite me but I caved her head in with a crowbar. I then took my pistol and shot my mother point blank in the face. I then shot my old man in the chest and he didn't go down as easy. He charged at me, getting on top of me trying to either bite or scratch me. I got a hold of the crowbar and whacked it on the side of his head. Now I'm here trying to figure out what in the hell to do with myself now." Darell was too shocked and hesitated a moment to say, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Hugo said with a sigh.

The next morning...

"So...your saying that these two girls are gonna hang with us now?" York questioned about to light another smoke.

"Hey hey hey! Don't smoke! We got a child in her dude!" Hugo quickly yelled.

"I'm hating this already." York stated putting the lighter and smoke away.

"Darell's got some new Texan friends!" Dave commented. Darell just smiled.

"Eight people live in this dumpster now? Ain't that a little too cramped?" Brian questioned.

"Ain't that bad. The girl sleeps in the arms of her mother so it's easy room." Mason replied. "I still think it's bullshit though." He added.

"Okay, here are the new rules!" Hugo started. "No smoking, no beer, or inappropriate magazines. That Includes you Mason!"

"Ba-ba-ba- Bullshit!" Mason stuttered. "I don't own those types of mags!"

"That's what they all say." Hugo said. "We clear?"

"Clear!" Everyone said.

"Good."

An hour later...

Darell walked out and sat down, leaning his back on the dumpster. He was sure there were no infected around because they basically cleared the streets on the last raid. The little girl walked out of the dumpster and sat next to him.

"Hello lil' one." Darell said.

"I'm twelve..." The girl said.

"Ohhhh..." An awkward pause occurred until the girl asked. "What's your name again?"

"Names Darell. Pleasure to meet you." Darell said putting out his hand.

"My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you as well." She replied shaking his hand.

"Do you like our unsanitary home?" Darell asked with a small laugh.

"It's better then the streets." Sarah replied.

"True that." Sarah looked at the machete on Darell's belt and pointed to it.

"That a machete?"

"Sure is." Darell replied taking it out and showing it to her. She noticed a little blood stain on the edge of the blade.

"How many have you killed...?" She asked. Darell noticed the blood stain and looked at the sky. It was cloudy but had a light scenery.

"I killed to many to even know..." He replied.

"Do you like killing them?" She asked.

"That's a really good question. I hate killing them. Even though their mindless freaks who have no other instinct other then to kill...I still feel they have a human side to them."

"So...does that mean my father still had a human side...?" Sarah asked to herself.

"Wha-" Darell couldn't finish asking her as her mother opened up the dumpster door.

"They prepared breakfast." The mother said. "Come and get it."

"Awesome!" Sarah yelled in excitement as she ran into the dumpster.

"Her father was infected?" Darell asked the mother who walked up to him.

"Yes..." She replied as a tear fell from her eyes.

"How did you dispose of him...?"

"I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter...and I got him through the head...Sarah was forced to watch...then we found ourselves here."

"I'm so sorry." Darell said from the bottom of his heart.

"It's fine...it's over and done with..."

"Let's get some breakfast." Darell said getting up. He showed no emotion as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Just be glad you have a daughter that loves you..." He then walked into the dumpster.

"That's right...his family is probably dead back in Houston." The mother said in her mind. They all sat around the table as Hugo gave them all frosted flakes.

"Let me tell Sarah and...uhm..what's your name again?" Hugo asked.

"Valerie." The mother replied.

"Alright, Sarah and Valerie, I must let you know that ever day after Tuesday we go to the breakfast place and cook pancakes and omelets and anything you like. But not today, because it's Tuesday."

"Wednesday's are the greatest food days!" Mason exclaimed eating his frosted flakes.

"Why can't we got out on the other days?" Sarah asked.

"Safest way to do it. Every Tuesday, we go to clear out all the infected within the vacinity so we can eat good food tomorrow. If we don't clear out the infected today, then we will just sit here and eat cereal."

"You guys are very organized for a bunch of people who don't know each other that much." Sarah said.

"This is very true." Hugo agreed, sitting down to eat his frosted flakes.

"So what's the plan after breakfast?" Dave asked.

"We clear out the infected." Hugo replied.

"Alright! Let's do it!" York yelled in happiness. "It's gonna be my first kill since Sunday!"

On a rooftop near the dumpster...

A hunter looked at the dumpster and grinned while looking at it's bloodied claws.

"New prey..." It said as he looked across the street to see dozens of wandering infected around the area.

* * *

Hehehe change of plot. You can kinda(or completely) see who's becoming the most main of the characters.

I hope you like where this is going. This act may be divided into 4 parts instead of 3.

Review, And I thank all of you who are sticking with this story.


	6. The Story

A/N: I made this chapter a little long. This is about how Darell met Hugo and everyone else. I hope you all like it.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Hugo asked. Everyone nodded. Hugo looked at Darell, Valerie, and Sarah. "Darell...can you stay here and protect them while we're gone?" Hugo asked loading his pistol.

"Sure thing." Darell replied. Hugo and the others then left the dumpster as Darell looks at the girls.

"We'll head to the breakfast place in due time." Darell said sitting down.

"How did you end up here...?" Valerie asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story?" Darell asked. Both Valerie and Sarah nodded.

"Well, I was by myself with a broken truck with my friend and his Gal, Laina..."

* * *

ACT 2, PART 3..."The story."

* * *

(Two months ago)

"Ah dammit!" Darell said opening the hood of the truck.

"What's wrong?" A tall man skinny man asked scratching his head.

"The carborators fried." Darell replied. "Can you hand me the wrench?"

"Nope." The man replied. Darell turned to look at him.

"Why not?"

"It's in the toolbox."

"Then get the toolbox!" Darell yelled in frustration.

"It fell off the truck! Remember?!" The man yelled back.

"Shit f***!" Darell yelled kicking the truck.

"Not my fault you didn't secure it on the truck!" The man replied.

"Dammit Ted! Don't be accusing me of things I don't even know how to do!" Darell yelled leaning over to the man known as Ted.

"This is your truck ain't it?!" Ted asked leaning in closer with an angry face. The suddenly felt a hand on both the back of their heads and push them forward, smacking their foreheads together.

"Dammit Ya'll stop your arguing and get this truck fixed or so help me I'm gonna whoop both your asses back to Oblivion!" A red haired girl yelled at both of them.

"Sorry Laina..." Ted said scratching the back of his head.

"Kiss ass." Darell muttered causing Laina to look at him.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that oil head!" Laina yelled.

"Oil head? That's a new one." Darell said with a smirk.

"Let's just get! The damned! Truck moving alright?!" Ted yelled causing both of them to turn over and sigh.

"Alright then." Laina said walking over to the hood. "What's the problem?"

"Carborators fried-" "We ain't goin nowhere now." Laina interrupted Darell.

"Now we walk?" Ted asked. Darell took off his cap and scratched his head.

"Well...looks like it." Darell said putting the cap back on. They suddenly heard the frantic screams of the horde from across the desert road. The sun was highest in the sky as they could see over fifty infected common running towards them.

"I have now noticed how f***ed we are." Darell said going to the back of the truck and grabbing his chrome shotgun. He began to feed it shells as he walked next to Ted.

"Eight shots and fifty of those things?" Ted asked uncertain.

"Worth a shot." Darell said pumping the shotgun.

"Literally." Laina added. Before the infected could get any nearer, an SUV came from beside the truck. Four men dressed in black came outside and loaded their Uzi's. They aimed from their waists as the infected were fifteen feet away. Darell and the others watched as the four men unleashed a hail of bullets into the infected. Blood splattered all over the sandy road as they fell one by one from the deadly barrage of lethal 9x19mm Parabellum rounds into their bodies. The last one fell to it's knees as a familiar face walked up to it and shot it in the head with a colt 45. pistol.

He turned to the three other men. "Make sure all of em are dead." They followed his orders and started to shoot rounds into their skulls. He walked over to Darell and put out his hand.

"Name's Hugo, no need for last names." The man stated as Darell shook his hand.

"Name's Darell. Nice to meet you." Hugo then shook Ted and Laina's hands.

"I'm pretty sure all three of you could use a lift?" Hugo asked. They all nodded. "Please take all your stuff and put it in the back." They did so and hopped into the back.

"So, where we headed?" Darell asked.

"Harrisburg." Hugo replied. (Note: Harrisburg is the capital of Pennsylvania and the first l4d game takes place there. A lot of people use Harrisburg as Mercy hospitals campaign)

"From Texas to Harrisburg? That's a long way." Darell stated.

"I'm heading there because it's said that a full division of soldiers are still there." Hugo said.

"A full division? That's a lot of soldiers." Laina exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Ted asked. Hugo took out a badge and showed it to Ted.

"Because we're government agents." He replied.

"Well...shit." Ted said with a sigh. "That explains why your voice don't sound like a Texan."

"Seems the safest thing for us to do is travel with you guys." Darell said.

"Then it's a deal. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Hugo said with a smile. "Oh, and these three guys are Chuck, Hen, and Mike." Chuck had pale skin and alot of muscle and a dark full grown beard. Hen had dark skin and was bald. He wore sunglasses, was skinny, and had no facial hair. Matt had pale skin and no facial hair. They all said Hi or hey before starting their long drive to Harrisburg.

* * *

200 miles from Harrisburg...

Location: Frankfort, Kentucky...

"The gas is running on empty. We have no more reserve cans." Hen said.

"I expected this to happen." Hugo stated as he loaded his Uzi. "Alright, I need two for a trip to the gas station."

"I'll go." Darell suggested. "Me to." Mike said as well.

"Just wait for us, We'll be back." Darell said.

"You better come back Darell." Ted said.

"Yea, who's ass am I gonna whoop if you die?" Laina asked.

"Ted's?" Darell suggested. "Don't worry...I'll be back." Darell said as he walked off with Mike and Hugo.

"Alright." Hugo started as rain began to pour. "I know your gonna hate me for this but...we need to split up and find the gas station."

"Well then...if that's the case...don't you have a walkie talkie or something?" Darell asked.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Take it out, here's my number." Hugo said.

"Uhm...sorry...but I'm not into you Hugo, I've only known you for some time-" "Dammit Darell!" Hugo interrupted.

"Hehehe, Sorry..." Darell laughed as they traded phone numbers.

"Go!" Hugo said as they split up. Thirty minutes past as Darell walked through two feet of water. He had the flashlight on his shotgun on and could barely see a thing.

"Dammit all to hell! I never had to go through this shit back home! This place is like a ghost town, where the hell is everybody!" Darell continued to complain as thunder and lightning started to occur. Meanwhile, Hugo walked through abandoned buildings trying to avoid the heavy rain pouring down from above.

"Shiny black suits and rain don't mix." Hugo stated to himself as he made sure his flashlight was working. Darell heard something from behind and he quickly turned, aiming his shotgun.

"Anyone there?" Darell asked looking around. Nothing at all. He continued to walk as the water was now up to three feet. He heard something in the water and he turned back again. Nothing at all. No noise, except for the rain.

"This ain't funny!" Darell yelled. He turned back to see a hunter covered in mud and blood staring at him. "Oh shitnip!" Darell yelled as the hunter pushed him below the water trying to suffocate him. Darell struggled to get up but the hunter wouldn't move an inch. It gave Darell an evil grin as he could feel the life draining from him. Darell brought his knee up right in between the hunters legs causing it to fall back into the water. Darell then got up and tried to find his shotgun. He couldn't find it and cursed. The hunter got up and pushed Darell back into the water. Darell found his chance and punched the hunter in the face. It showed no signs of pain as it punched him as well.

The fistfight continued for more than five minutes as they would get out of the water, fight with their fists, then try to tackle and suffocate one another in the water. Darell was pushed back onto the ground only to feel something in his grasp.  
The hunter was about to slice him across the throat when he lifted the shotgun up at the hunters face. Darell prayed to God that the shotgun would work because it had been in the water. He pulled the trigger sending a round full of buckshot through the hunters face causing it to fall back into the water lifeless. Darell got up to his feet and pumped the shotgun, letting the empty shell casing fall into the water.

Darell took out his cell phone, lucky it was waterproof, and called Hugo.

"What is it?" Hugo asked.

"The population is infected!" Darell yelled.

"Dammit!" Hugo cursed. "Just go three more miles into the city and see if you can find some gas! If you can't just get back to the SUV got it?"

"Understood." Darell replied putting away the phone.

"Jesus Christ..." Mike said as he nearly dropped his Uzi. In front of him were hundreds of bodies all lifeless on the ground. Blood was everywhere. Mike took a moment to call Hugo.

"Hugo...I'm at the nuclear power plant...it's a massacre..."

"What do you mean massacre?" Hugo asked.

"Hundreds of bodies everywhere...this is just messed up-" Mike stopped his sentence as he heard something behind him.

"Mike? Mike?!" Hugo questioned.

"I'm gonna have to call you back..." Mike answered as he turned off his phone, putting it back into his pocket then raising his Uzi. "Show yourself!" Mike yelled. No answer. "Come out if your human!" Again, no answer. Mike saw something move through the destroyed building in front of him and he fired at it. He heard nothing. He suddenly heard the sound of things lifting from the ground. "What the f***...?" He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened. All the bodies that were on the ground were now standing and were staring at him.

"No way...No f***ing way!" Mike yelled as he raised his Uzi. "Get away from me you motherf***ers! Get away!" Mike yelled as he started to pull the trigger on his Uzi in bursts. It seemed as if they just woke up as they slowly walked toward him. "Stay back!" Mike yelled as he continued to fire in bursts. The infected started to gain speed and were now sprinting towards him. Mike pulled the trigger and wouldn't let go as the bullets flew into the now falling bodies. The Uzi stopped firing.  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mike yelled in panic as he took out another clip, reloading his Uzi. He started firing at the infected which were still in the hundreds. They were all running towards him now and were only fifteen feet away.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mike screamed to the heavens as he pulled the trigger as hard as he could. It went down to ten bullets as the infected pushed him to the ground, covering his screams.

"Mike! Mike!" Hugo continued to yell into his cell phone but to no avail. "I have to find him." Hugo stated as he ran to the nuclear power plant. Meanwhile, Darell continued to try and find the gas.

"Where the hell could this gas be?" Darell asked. He suddenly looked up to see a sign. "Sinoco gas eh?" Darell laughed. "Jackpot!" He then ran into the station to see two large gas cans fully filled. "Praise the Lord!" Darell yelled in relief. He turned to see more ammo for his shotgun and for some Uzi's. He took all of them and put them into a shoulder pack that was on the shelf. He also took some food, drinks, and other supplies and put them into the shoulder pack. He slung it onto his shoulder and took out his phone.

"Hugo!"

"What is it?" Hugo responded.

"I found two large gas cans! I need either you or Mike to get the other one!"

"I'm trying to find Mike actually." Hugo said.

"Just get the gascans first, we'll find him later." Hugo looked up at the dark rainy sky and sighed.

"Agreed." Thirty minutes passed until Hugo came and strapped the gas can onto his back. Darell did the same and they both ran out back to the SUV.

"Your back!" Ted announced as the rest looked over to see them.

"The weathers getting really bad we need to go right now!" Laina said.

"We need to find mike first." Hugo stated. "Start filling up the gas tank."

"Already on it!" Darell said as he and Ted started to fill the tank. Hugo then looked to his left to see mike covered in blood, claw and bite marks.

"Mike...?" Hugo questioned. He suddenly noticed that Mike's eyes were as white as snow. "No...God no...why...dammit...no..." Hugo took out his pistol. "That better be you Mike!" He yelled. Mike started to slowly walk towards Hugo. His legs we torn open, showing the bones and torn muscle.

"Mike!" Hugo yelled one more time. Mike was three feet away as everyone was watching. Hugo pulled trigger sending a round into Mike's chest. He then fell back into Hugo's arms looking at him.

"Pl-ple-please...k-k-kill...m-me..." Mike stuttered. Hugo took his pistol and aimed it at Mike's head.

"I'm sorry Mike...I'm so sorry..."

"Thank you..." Mike breathed his last words as Hugo pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eastern area of Harrisburg...

"Right when we ran out of gas of course!" Ted yelled.

"What matters is that we can search for the division now." Hugo stated as he took out his Uzi. Everyone got their weapons ready including Laina, who took a baseball bat out of the back. Three hours passed as they continuasly searched for the Division of marines.

"This is pointless!" Ted yelled. "We've been searching for hours! Nothing is here! Army my ass!"

"Darling calm down!" Laina pleaded as she put a hand on Ted's shoulder.

"Sorry love." Ted apologized then looked at a crowbar he had found earlier on the search.

"Look...let's just look one more hour then we call it quits okay?" Hugo pleaded.

"Alright then, let's g-" Before Darell could finish his sentence, they heard the familiar sound of the horde. "Of course!" He yelled in frustration. Everyone loaded their weapons except for Ted and Laina who readied their bat and crowbar. The horde came from all directions, screaming for their blood. Hen fired first, unleashing the deadly rounds of the Uzi through their bodies. Chuck fired as well, blowing the screaming common back with his Uzi. Hugo made sure his Uzi was ready to fire before aiming at three infected. He pulled the trigger tearing all three of the commons heads to pieces. All of them proceeded to fire in bursts as Darell blew back the infected with his shotgun. He brought it up to a commons head then pulled the trigger. The commons head turned into flying meat and brain matter as the remaining parts of it's skull could be seen flying onto the ground.

Laina lifted the baseball bat high above her head and swung it down onto a charging common. The baseball bat was metal so it broke the skull right in two. Blood soon poured out of the commons skull before falling onto it's knees looking at the ground. Laina swung the bat from the right, hitting the common straight in the temple. It fell down dead. Ted swung his crowbar right into a commons eye socket. Blood spurred out of it as Ted moved it to the side, tearing the left side of it's head apart. He saw two common charging at him.

"Shit!" Ted cursed as he raised his crowbar. Laina came in and swung her bat into one of the commons. Ted then swung the crowbar into the other.

"Thanks." Ted said.

"No problem." Laina replied before swinging her bat onto another common's head.

"We need to get out of here now!" Darell said firing another round of buckshot from his shotgun into a commons throat.

"Agreed!" Hugo yelled. "Fall back into that alleyway!" Everyone did so as Hen stayed back firing his Uzi.

"Hen! Come on!" Hugo yelled in frustration.

"Go on ahead! I'll catch up with you!" Hen yelled back as he shot down a group of charging infected.

"Come on! Let's go!" Darell yelled. Hugo gave in and ran with them through the alleyway.

"Get some!" Hen yelled as his Uzi stopped firing. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he quickly reloaded. He ran into the alleyway before turning around to fire at the rest of the horde. "C'mon! You want some?! Get some!" Hen continued to yell as the common went down dead one by one from Hen's barrage of bullets. "I don't get paid enough for this damned job!" Hen yelled before laughing as something came up from behind him. Hugo looked behind him to see a boomer behind Hen.

"Hen!" Hugo yelled. It was too late as Hen turned around to see the boomer behind him.

"Oh Shi-" Hen couldn't finish as the boomer barfed on him. "Ahhhh!" Hen began to pulled the trigger on his Uzi. It turned into a bloodbath as the boomer exploded causing Hen to fly back onto the ground.

"Hen!!!" Hugo yelled only to have his eyes widened. Hen's arms were blown off and his gut was torn open. You could see his insides. He coughed, letting blood and guts pour out of his gut. "Jesus Christ!" Hugo yelled looking away only to puke. Hen began to scream as the remaining common began to tear him to pieces. Hugo took out a grenade and threw it at Hen.

"I'm so sorry...Hen..." Hugo said as he ran off with the rest. The grenade blew up, covering Hen's screams along with the common, leaving nothing but splatters of blood and body parts everywhere.

"Where's Hen?" Chuck asked.

"He's dead..." Hugo answered. Chuck looked down before punching the wall next to him.

"Chuck! Don't kill yourself!" Hugo pleaded. Chuck's knuckles began to bleed as he looked at Hugo.

"This blood is for Hen." Chuck stated as he began to walk. Hugo said nothing as they walked to a street with a fence blocking the other side off.

"We need to get to the other side." Hugo stated. "Chuck go first."

"Gladly." Chuck climbed over the fence and made sure the other side was clear. "Clear." He said.

"Alright, Laina and Ted are next."

"Don't worry babe, I'll give you a boost." Ted said as Laina began to climb the fence.

"What kinda boo-" She let out a yelp as Ted placed his hands on her butt, pushing her up over the fence. Her face was red and her eyes were wide, looking at Ted before blinking twice.

"Hahaha!" Darell began to laugh. "After you do her at a motel she still don't act calm when you touch her like that! Hahahaha!"

"Both of you are perverts!" Laina yelled.

"We may be perverts, but we are men. It is our sole duty to be perverts." Darell and Ted said in unison.

"I swear to god, a four year old is more mature then both of you." Hugo said with a sigh.

"I agree with them Hugo." Chuck stated causing Hugo to look at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell man?! You of all people?!" Hugo sighed again. "Dammit Ted! Climb over already!"

"Alright then." Ted climbed over the fence only to hear the screams of the horde again.

"Dammit all to hell!" Darell yelled as he pumped his shotgun. They saw the horde coming from the side of the fence that Darell and Hugo were on.

"Ya'll get out of here! I'll hold them off! Hugo get to the other sid-" "No!" Hugo interrupted. "I'll stay with you. Chuck! Get Ted and Laina out of here!" Chuck nodded.

"Wait! Darell! Come on! You still have time!" Laina pleaded.

"Yea man! Come on!" Ted pleaded as well.

"No! There's no time! Just go!" Darell yelled.

"C'mon, let's go." Chuck said. They finally gave in and began to run away leaving Darell and Hugo to fight the horde.

"This is a really shit idea." Darell admitted.

"I totally agree with you." Hugo stated loading his Uzi. Darell suddenly stepped on something and looked down. It was a manhole.

"C'mon! Let's go down here." Darell suggested.

"Good idea." Hugo said. Darell climbed down the ladder and made sure the area was clear as Hugo covered up the manhole and climbed down. They could hear the horde screaming for blood but not knowing where they were.

"Alright...shit, what now?" Darell questioned.

"We walk." Hugo replied turning the flashlight on from his Uzi. A few minutes went by when they saw four men sitting around a fire.

"Should we greet them?" Hugo whispered in question.

"Yea." Darell replied. "Heeeellllooo?!" Darell yelled. The voice echoed through the sewers as the men looked up with weapons raised. An hour passed as the men got to know each other.

"So York, I guess you like to smoke?" Hugo asked.

"Yep. Speaking of smokes...do you have one?" York asked.

"Sure do." Hugo replied giving a smoke to York.

"Thanks."

"And your main line is Bullshit?" Darell asked, looking at Mason.

"I reckon it is." Mason said.

"We're out of canned soup." Brian said.

"Bullshit!"

"Alright Mr. Government agent, change into these so you look better. That suit looks like shit now." York stated.

"Fair enough." Hugo said taking the clothing and changing on the other side of the wall. He came back wearing a tan t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather shoes.

"Lookin good agent 007." York said.

"Shut up." Hugo said.

"There's a dumpster that we live in topside. We can check it out right now if you want." York suggested.

"Let's do it." Hugo and Darell said. They climbed a ladder and saw a large dumpster in front of them. York opened it.

"Stay as long as you like." York said. "Our home is your home..."

End of story...

"And that's how we're here now." Darell said.

"That was a crazy one..." Valerie stated. "I feel bad for the agents...but...what makes me wonder the most is...what happened to Laina, Chuck, and Ted?"

"That's what I wanna find out..." Darell stated.

Breakfast place...

"Alright boys...let's clear it out." Hugo said as he pulled the slide back on his pistol looking at the mass swarm of infected wandering around the streets.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it.

Next chapter will be the last part of act 2. It might not be as long but I don't know.

I will admit, all the sad parts I write get down in my heart...Sometimes I just stop writing for a moment to just read the sad parts.

Please review and have a great day.


End file.
